Kyōsuke Uzumaki
| hometown = File:Leaf Village_Logo.svg.png }} | previous affiliation = | team = Konohagakure Armed Forces Third Battalion | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} (Implanted) | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png }} (Summons) }} }} Kyōsuke Uzumaki (うずまき 恭介, Uzumaki Kyōsuke) is a chūnin-ranked ninja hailing from . He is a descendant of the of and a cousin a few times removed of Naruto Uzumaki. Blind by birth, he had a Rinnegan eye (one of the pair which once belonged to ) transplanted into him following Iwagakure's attack on Konoha to start the Great Shinobi World War. Though blessed with this great power he is still to master his powers. Appearance Kyōsuke is a fair-skinned young man with jet black hair (unlike the trademark red hair of the Uzumaki clan) with his most noticeable trait being his singular Rinnegan eye. Before having the Rinnegan implanted in him, he had light brown eyes. Now he possesses one normal looking eye, his right one, whereas his left eye is the Rinnegan eye. He normally wears a simple long sleeved white or gray shirt with bandages on the arms, black pants, and a jacket with the collar not folded down. He varies the jacket that he wears, though despite their color they are normally of similar design. He is rarely seen in formal ninja attire and likes wearing simple casual clothes. Personality Kyōsuke is an extremely brave, loyal and selfless person with tremendous strength of character. He will never turn his back on a friend and will go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. He is highly resourceful, full of determination and possesses a certain disregard for rules. His strong-willed stubbornness can sometimes get in trouble as when he refuses to back down no matter what the situation. Kyōsuke was born blind and was born into a world of darkness and suffered great sorrow as a child. His parents were executed after his father was suspected of having gone rogue and his mother got caught tried to help him escape. As a result he was brought up by his brother Shinta. But he too died during the Uchiha clan massacre as he dating a girl from the Uchiha clan at the time and was at her house at the attack at the time. Trying to defend her he was also killed by Itachi. As a result Kyōsuke was left with no immediate family, much like his cousin Naruto. Growing up he had no close friends or anyone who cared for him. He was pitied by people due to his disability and shunned by others due to his father's infamy; but he did not let any of that get in his way. He lived his life by his own rules and learnt to ignore what other people thought of him. In this reference he can be stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, sticking with his views no matter what everyone else might say. He exudes a calm, assured air, appearing controlled, but curiously emotional. He is very passionate in all that he engages himself in. Though he can be compassionate, because of his loveless upbringing, and forever being pitied and looked down upon, Kyōsuke appears more solitary, suspicious, and practical. He is wary of any new person that he meets, a result of him being born blind. He had developed a habit of not trusting new things and places as he did not know if touching something might hurt him or if taking a wrong step might end his life. This dislik of new things was also extended into his interactions with people. But once he comes to know and truly trust a person, he will go to great lengths to defend them. He will also defend himself or whatever he holds dear, no matter the cost to himself or others. Kyōsuke is also very intelligent and strong-willed as evident from the fact that he did not let the treatment he got from other villagers damped his spirits and even though he has every reason to despise them he holds no grudges against them. He possesses incredible determination and fortitude and is willing to go to any lengths to fulfill any activity he starts, enduring the most intense hardships and ordeals gladly and without complaint, so long as it helps him achieve his goals. But though he is willing to put himself in harm's way to achieve his goals he will not risk another person's life for his own good. History Synopsis Great Shinobi World War arc *Will of Fire (GSWW) First Appearance Abilities Sensor Having been born blind Kyōsuke trained as a sensor to overcome that disadvantage. He can sense the chakra of others from extended distances and used his sensory skills so much that he can identify a person by what he calls as the feel of their chakra. After obtaining the Rinnegan his sensory skills were further augmented by the Rinnegan's ability to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. Another outcome of his initial blindness was that his other senses became much more sensitive. For instance he possesses excellent hearing and could other people's presence by the slightest of sounds. Chakra As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Kyōsuke possesses incredible stamina and vitality and an exceptionally long potential lifespan. He is also blessed with immense chakra reserves and his chakra levels seemed to have increased after he gained the Rinnegan. Rinnegan Having recently gained the Rinnegan, Kyōsuke does not have complete control over its powers. The Rinnegan allows Kyōsuke to use all forms elemental natures as well as granting him access to all the Rinnegan abilities as used by the . He can use all five elemental releases as well as , and . The Rinnegan not only allows him to quickly master various jutsu, he can use all six forms of chakra nature transformation which, theoretically allow him to use any technique he wishes. But as his powers are still developing he is still to reach a level where he can accomplish that. As mentioned the Rinnegan also allows him to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. Weaknesses Blindness Born blind, Kyōsuke only gained the ability of sight upon the Rinnegan's transplantation in his left eye. But he is still blind in his right eye and has a blind spot and limited visibility range. Though he can compensate for this to a degree due to his sensory techniques, an enemy capable of effectively hiding his chakra signature can still blind-sight him.